Troubled
by Disturbedvixen
Summary: Will later split to KuramaxHiei. This is just an idea. Flames R encouraged! (complete)
1. Near Death

Don't fuss, but Flames R still accepted. Once you see the very ending, maybe you'll change your mind on hating this.  
  
I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Youko Kurama inched away from the thousands of hellhounds that circled him and Yukina's limp body. He had already killed hundreds of them, but more came to replace the dead hounds. The hellhounds had backed him against a stone cliff. Youko Kurama looked down and saw that death lay at either sides.  
Youko Kurama turned and dove off the cliff. When he jumped, he had made a small miscalculation and ended up bouncing off a jagged rock and then landed in the water. He turned back into his human form without realizing it. The river continued to ram his body into rocks that lay in his path.  
Kurama understood that he was close to death and that most of his bones were broken, but he had to keep Yukina alive.  
At last the rampaging river ended in an area of calm water. Kurama reached out an arm to grab the roots of a tree and pulled himself near the shore. He carefully lay Yukina on the soft sand and passed out from exhaustion and the extreme pain from broken bones without bothering to pull himself completely to safety.  
  
Kurama woke up without opening his eyes. He could sense a distinct Spirit Energy beside him. He opened his eyes, even though they were swollen.  
"Hiei? Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice. He saw Hiei staring down at him.  
"Baka no kitsune. . ." Hiei said and smiled crookedly. He said it with venom but his crimson eyes shone with relief at Kurama being awake.  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"You didn't need to jump off the cliff and risk both your and Yukina's life. If you had cleared a path through the hellhounds, you would've been able to escape by jumping from tree to tree."  
Kurama met the fire demon's eyes easily. "I considered that but I knew that you would come for Yukina along the same path. I knew that if I did that, they would meet up with you eventually and you may have died."  
Hiei looked at him with wide eyes. Kurama smiled and closed his eyes, wincing slightly from the pain. "You can't call be a baka kitsune, ne Hiei?"  
"Even so, you don't need to be so reckless. If I hadn't had been over there at the time and if Yukina wasn't alive or awake, you would've died." Hiei leaned over and kissed Kurama tenderly on the lips.  
  
ME: Well? What do you think so far? What's weird is that I'm a big fan of both Kurama and Hiei. . .separately, that is. I wanted to see how good of a KuramaxHiei fanfic I could do when I love both of them so much! I'm more partial to Kurama, but Don't be too hard!  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Heatbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wouldn't mind having either Hiei or Kurama to myself. . .  
  
Oh well, on with this fanfic that I am forcing myself to write. The middle of this hurts me to write but the ending will make me feel a lot better. I hope that you people who are obsessed with either Hiei or Kurama will agree too.but ya gotta read to the very end!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kurama ignored the kiss Hiei had just given him. It confused him. Why had Hiei done this and why did he, Kurama, feel a strange emotion stir up in his heart? He spoke. "What happened after I managed to lay Yukina on the bank of the river? I do not remember coming here."  
"After you jumped off the cliff like an idiot, lay Yukina down, and then passed out, you started sort of rolled over in the water. I got there just in time and saved you from drowning. By that time Yukina woke up and healed your broken bones and most of your wounds. She couldn't do very much in her state."  
"You will thank her for me, will you not?"  
"I will."  
Kurama gingerly touched his bandaged wounds and continued to think about the kiss Hiei gave him. "Hiei.might I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why.did you make contact with me in that way? It isn't like you." His emerald eyes burned gently into his.  
"My emotions came over me. It was a stupid impulse that I was too weak to hold back," Hiei answered simply, sounding neither mad, confused nor sad. He said this in a monotone with no emotion what so ever.  
"It was a strange impulse.very strange. I suppose what I mean to ask you is that I am curious about why this impulse to kiss me came over you."  
"I.care for you."  
"I'm afraid I do not understand you correctly."  
"I.love you. Every since I saw you in your true form, I realized what emotions were hidden in my heart."  
Kurama suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. "Oh." he said in a tiny voice. Hiei didn't know what to make of the single syllable. Was it approval? Dismissal? Disgust? Admiration?  
"Oh." Kurama continued with a slight tremor in his voice. He stuttered over his words, which was so unlike him. "Hiei, I must tell you something, but I must warn you. I do not want to hurt you in anyway, but what.what you said came as a short of , uh, shock to me. I-I'm afraid I cannot return the affection."  
Hiei was suddenly furious. "Why not? Is it because I'm short?! Is it because I'm not a worthless ningen?!" His expression softened to an anguished look. "If you want me to become what I hate to prove my affection, I will. I can ignore everything I learned."  
"No, no, no.it isn't because of your height or because you are not a human. I like you for who you are but.I just cannot return the affection because I.perhaps what I mean to say is that.I'm attracted to females rather than males." Kurama blushed. He sounded so corny, but he couldn't make it sound cool.  
Hiei's lips tightened. "I see." He stood up. "Is there a way where you can learn to love me?"  
"I truly doubt it but."  
Hiei sighed deeply. "I understand that I am too worthless.too low for a well-known demon, such as yourself. Youko." He broke off. "I will be in Makai. Don't ask what I am doing and don't tell Yukina. I hope that your wounds heal well." He exited out the open window.  
Kurama looked helplessly out of the window. "What was I supposed to do? Tell him that I can't like him or my reputation for being a demon of deep kindness will become ridiculous? Or should I tell him that I am called.gay as the humans say just because of the way I am so being with him would be worse? I do realize that my pride is not in the way of my intentions or reputations but." He touched his lips where Hiei had kissed him. They still felt warm. "If I truly do not care for him, then why did my heart behave so strangely?"  
  
note * Yeah, I know Kurama's demon form is really spelled "Yoko" but that's a Japanese girl's name so I prefer to spell it "Youko"  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Questioning the Heart

For everyone that reviewed my afflicted story, thanks! For those of you that haven't, why haven't you?! As long as people review, I will update my stories everyday or whenever I can.  
  
Like always, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And, like always again, Flames are accepted.  
  
So far, this story is coming along okay. As much as I hate the fact that Kurama and Hiei are going to be lovers (gag!) in my fanfic, the ending is what's going to make up for the fact that I made them like this. I'm really glad that Hiei isn't real for once so I won't get killed for this. Please keep reading and those that are obsessed with Hiei and Kurama, too bad. I am too.only not that bad. That is why I'm writing this.  
  
Chapter 3: Questioning the Heart  
  
Kurama calmed his fluttering thoughts and focused on his wounds to heal quicker. Before long, he fell asleep and had a very strange dream that would later screw up his mind.  
  
Kurama was on an expensive cruise ship. There were a group of hot demon girls that flirted with him but for some reason, he felt no interest in them or their small talk. He politely excused himself from their company to be alone for a moment. The girls groaned sadly and went back to their spot by the pool to continue working on their tans. Kurama looked after them for a moment began to walk back to his room. As he did, he could sense a strange Spirit Energy hiding in the shadows. He looked around him at the dark corners of the deck but saw nothing. He shrugged and opened the door to his room. The minute he entered the room and drew his hand back to pull the door closed, a firm hand clamped on his forearm.  
Kurama turned as well as he could and saw Hiei, but in the dream he had no idea who Hiei was.  
"I've been waiting for you, Youko," Hiei said. He was positively purring with glee mixed with a touch of evil.  
"I have been waiting for you as well," Kurama answered. In his dream, he felt a strange stirring and knew that Hiei was someone for whom he had waited for.  
Hiei released his arm and smiled. "It has been a year, but our love will never die; no matter the distance there is between us or the time we haven't spoken."  
Kurama smiled and answered with reverence. "I agree."  
Hiei began to get closer to Kurama but stopped himself. His smile slowly fell into a faint frown. He looked into Kurama's eyes to study something, trying to figure out something only he knew.  
"What is it, my love?" Kurama asked gently. He tilted his head slightly to one side to study Hiei's emotions as well.  
"Your love that you claim is only directed towards me.I can't help but wonder. I watched you talk to those other demons and looked like you were enjoying yourself. How can you do that to me if you really love me?"  
"I wasn't enjoying myself. I wanted to be rid of them quickly, but my reputation for being kind couldn't be broken so I had to pretend. I truly only love you."  
Hiei looked pleased at that. He smiled again. "I love you too."  
They embraced and kissed deeply and passionately.  
  
Kurama woke up covered with sweat. "My dream.it felt so real.but did it show my true heart?"  
He looked around and his mind landed on Hiei again. "Perhaps I truly do care for him. But if I have, why have I just now realized it?!"  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
Well, thus ends chapter 3. What do you think should happen next?! Just wait and see! 


	4. News of Hiei

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I would love to own either Hiei or Kurama. Anyway, on with the next chapter.  
  
Once again: FLAMES R ACCEPTED  
  
At about eight o'clock the next morning, Kurama's doorbell rang. Without bothering to think about putting something over his boxers, he answered the door.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked, yanking the door open and found Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke's eyebrow raised. "Erm.yeah. Look here, fox boy, even though it's really weird to see you without a shirt, I gotta tell you that I'm straight and I sure as hell don't wanna see your stupid smiley-face boxers."  
  
Kurama lowered his eyes to his body and blushed. "I beg your pardon, but -- "  
  
"Whatever, I don't wanna hear your story either. I just came to give you this note that something left on my doorstep. It's addressed to you so here." Yusuke threw an enveloped that looked like it had crusted over blood on it. "Later," he said and turned.  
  
Kurama shut the door and ripped open the bloody envelope. He silently read it to himself.  
  
Youko, I saw what you did to the ningen onna. I'm amazed at how much you let my simple statement corrupt your sense. I can almost smell the guilt that you are probably now feeling. I'm utterly sorry, please forgive me. If I knew that me admitting my love for you would ruin your mind, I would have kept my feelings to myself. I should have come up with something that would sound more like me.  
I know that you're trying to deny the feelings that you are slowly starting to feel for me. Yes, Kurama. I can tell. I realize that my existence is disrupting your life. Don't worry; I'll soon die from what is happening to me at this time. Don't bother coming after me. I want you to be happier. Please understand.  
No matter what, my love for you will remain  
strong,  
  
The forgotten child  
  
"So he saw what I did and he sees that I regret it all." Kurama muttered. He reread the letter and replaced it. "But what does he mean by stating that he will soon die? Has something happened in Makai?"  
  
The doorbell rang again and Kurama went to answer it.  
  
"Geez! Why can't you put on some clothes?! I'm not like that, okay? I don't know how demons are, but us humans don't normally like seeing.uh.never mind," Yusuke finished, looking at how distant Kurama's gaze was. "I just wanted to say that Botan wanted me to tell you that she wants to tell you something. She's going to be at the park, okay? Please get some clothes, okay?" He left without another word.  
  
Kurama did just that and met up with Botan.  
  
"Yusuke told me to meet you here," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I've got to tell you something and only you can help me."  
  
"Bad news, I presume?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About a month ago, Hiei was last seen going to Makai. Nobody heard from him until today. You see, from Spirit World reports, some crazed girl has kidnapped him for her own.erm.desires, I guess. Nobody's really sure."  
  
"Why is it that only I can help? Can you not get Yusuke?"  
  
"That's just the point. He's irresponsible and he's not a demon. From what we know, only demons are allowed in. I figured I could trust you since you've never done anything rash and stupid."  
  
"If you only knew." Kurama whispered.  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nothing. I will go and help him. It seems I have no choice and I surely do not need more guilt to be burdened upon my soul." He stood and left.  
  
Kurama kept his eyes glued to the horizon. I'm coming, Hiei. Perhaps this excursion will help me sort out my heart's true meaning.  
  
sigh * this story is really cheesy to me, but that's what I meant it to be. This story is cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. * sniff * I don't like Kurama to be all confused like this or Hiei to be in a really cheesy situation with stupid lovey-dovey remarks. * gag * THIS ISN'T ME! WHERE'S THE DEATH?! THE DISASTER? THE BLOODSHED! Not to worry, mwahahaha! It will come soon enough.  
  
Anyway, please review! 


	5. Too Late to Return the Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would have Kurama have his shirt magically disappear like Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara do. Plus, I'd have Kuwabara die brutally because I hate his stupidity and I've had about enough of him tormenting Hiei.  
  
HIEI: You've got issues.  
  
ME: Shut up and let me get on with my story!  
  
HIEI: Why in the nine hells are you writing one of these disgusting stories with Kurama and I infatuated with one another?!  
  
ME: Silly, Hiei, there's only one hell.  
  
KURAMA: *reading the fanfic * If I'm not mistaken, it is you who is infatuated with me. I am on a search to find the true meaning of my heart. * anime sweat falls * I must admit that I'm rather afraid of the outcome.  
  
ME: Don't fret your cute little head. Don't fret yours either, Hiei. It'll be better in the end.  
  
HIEI: For the sake of your vital organs, you better hope so.  
  
ME: Eeep! Yeah, so anyway, flames are accepted.  
  
HIEI: Speaking of flames -  
  
KURAMA: Be patient, if she doesn't redeem herself, then I shall aid you in her death.  
  
ME: Leave me alone!  
  
TOO LATE TO RETURN THE FAVOR  
  
Kurama reached Makai before he realized it. Seeing a group of lower- class demons guarding the gate, he turned into Youko to keep from rousing too much attention. He walked up to the gate. A demon twice his size holding a spear blocked his way.  
"Hey you! What's your name and your business with the great Ekone?" it demanded.  
Youko brushed a lock of his silver hair away from his face and focused his amber eyes on those of the demon. "My name is Youko. You are familiar with my reputation, perchance?"  
"O-of course! E-everyone knows about you!"  
"Good, then stating my business would be frivolous, wouldn't it?  
"Y-yes, Youko, sir." The demon stepped out of the way.  
"I have heard rumors that a fire demon by the name of Hiei has been incarcerated here. Did I hear correctly?" Youko asked.  
"Yes, he's being held prisoner in the top floor of the castle a few miles away. There's a short cut. Once you take the first flight of stairs, you'll find a door to the left. Instead of taking the staircase, take the door."  
Youko looked calmly at him. "You aren't attempting ensnare me in a trap are you? I assure you that no lowly trap set by you creatures will suffice."  
"No, Youko, sir. I-I wouldn't dare do that!"  
"We'll see. If I find that you have lied to me, then that will be your downfall. You have been warned." Youko took the mile casually, enjoying the smell of fear that he aroused in the demons that he passed. He went up to castle and took the directions the demon gave him. Just as the demon said, he was at the top floor of the castle.  
  
"Get off of me! I don't want you anywhere near me!" someone screamed.  
Youko stopped in his tracks. That was Hiei's voice. In the pitch black of the hallway he was in, he couldn't see just yet. He adjusted his eyesight to be able to see in the dark. He made out a door and opened it.  
  
"Hiei!" Youko cried out. He found Hiei on the floor, his cloak hanging limply on his shoulders. Hiei was pale and he seemed thinner than usual. A small pool of blood had collected around his head.  
Hiei heard his name and opened his eyes. "Kurama? Where are you? I can't see clearly."  
Youko went to him and took him into his arms. "I'm here."  
"W-watch out.he's planning to.kill you.." Hiei murmured.  
"Pitiful demon. You have managed to please only a portion of my carnal pleasures, but here's the famous Youko in perfect condition to have more fun with!" a voice cried out eagerly.  
Youko looked behind him and saw a demon girl with orange hair tied into an intricate ponytail. Youko gently put Hiei back down and faced the girl. He brought his kitsune charm up to do his bidding and attempted to charm the girl until she would listen to his every command.  
"It won't work. Even my Jagan eye wouldn't do anything. She isn't weak minded," Hiei offered. His eyes were closing again.  
"What he says is true, Youko, or should I say 'Suiichi'? Your demon form may be pleasing to the eye and you're able to get whatever you want just because Youko is there. You remember me, don't you?" the demon said happily.  
"I don't know you."  
"Yes you do." She put on an innocent voice that made her sound giddy. "Hi, you're cute! Would you like to walk me home?" She smiled at him. "Remember now?"  
"You were the human girl."  
"Yeah! Now you know. You left me that night. I wanted more.when I saw Youko, I realized that I could have easily ensnared your mind just as you did to me in my pathetic human form. I heard you mutter Hiei's name. My friends in Makai said that he came there to do.something.I don't remember, but I got him. I had a little fun with him to the point of near death. Yes, Youko, he's dying!"  
Youko could sense this so he said nothing. "Then what do you want of me?"  
"What isn't there of you that I don't want? I'll let Hiei go but you have to stay with me and do what I want when I want."  
"I'm not going to allow that. You're going to die." Youko lunged at her and killed her easily.  
  
He went again to Hiei's body. "Forgive me for not coming earlier. If I had even known that what I had done would bring this up, I would have listened to my better sense."  
"It's okay, Youko. It was partly my fault. If I hadn't opened my big mouth then you wouldn't have done it in the first place," Hiei said. He smiled faintly and caressed Youko's cheek. "I just don't understand how I was unable to hurt her." He brought Youko's hand to his blood covered lips. "I'm glad I was able to see you before I died."  
"You can't die!"  
"It's okay. I understand that your feelings can't be returned. I won't force you."  
Youko looked helplessly at him. Hiei's cloak had been torn and ripped. It barely covered his body, but Youko was still able to see all the wounds that extracted so much blood.  
Hiei's crimson eyes burned into his. "It's okay. I forgive you for everything you've done."  
"You don't understand..I love you too. I realized it once I acted so rash towards the girl."  
Hiei smiled. "I love you too. Aishiteru, Youko."  
"Wakarimashita.Aishiteru.."  
Hiei died, falling limp in his arms. Youko held back the tears that stung at his amber eyes. He brought his lips close to Hiei's, knowing that they would still be warm. They were only a centimeter or two away.so close.and too late to be able to have the kiss returned..  
  
Youko suddenly stood and faced the shadows behind him. "I don't think I can do this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Ha! I'm leaving this at a cliffie! What's gonna happen?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HIEI: Doshite?! What's going to happen! I want to know whether I should kill you now or not.  
  
ME: * kissing Hiei who goes and wipes it off * You have to read the next chapter.  
  
KURAMA: I'm glad I didn't have to kiss him in the end.  
  
ME: *kissing him too * Yep. This is going to make you stunned. You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter.  
  
HIEI: Does some die?  
  
ME: Yep, and I think you're the one that's going to kill him. There might even be two deaths if I feel like it.  
  
KURAMA: But he perished.he can't possibly.  
  
ME: Just read it, kawaii no kitsune! As for everyone else, please review! 


	6. The Odd Twist

**_Disclaimer_**:  I don't own YYYH or anything from that.  If you never heard of the characters in either the manga or cartoon show then they're my characters and you can't have them.

            **Chapter Six:  The Odd Twist**

Youko returned to his human form and looked patiently into the shadows.  He silently watched as a short, plump figure walked into the light beside Hiei's fallen body.  

            "CUT!  Take a break will you cameramen?  Now, Red, what was it you said?  I don't think I heard you right," the man said.  He placed his hands on his thick waist and squinted up at Kurama, almost daring him to repeat the sentence.  

            "I can't do this.  I don't like the whole story.  Perhaps it would be better if it were a male and female rather than . . .than . . ." Kurama fished for the right words.

            "Rather than being something disgusting like what you're forcing us to act," Hiei said, spitting out a mouthful of fake blood (really was something like red Kool-aid.  "This is worse than one of being infatuated with a human.  It was bad enough that Kurama had to waste Spirit Energy to ensnare a _human_ girl's emotions and then actually do something."

            "I didn't say he had to do that for real.  Acting is acting and you both should know that.  Besides, this movie won't be that bad.  Don't you know that if you're either homosexual or bisexual then you're cool!  Being one or the other is all the rage nowadays.," the man said.

            "That may be correct, but what does that have to do with the more disgusting aspects of what we have to do.  I do not agree with our part and neither Hiei nor I are like that.  Can't we have done something more appropriate to our nature?  We all know that Hiei will do nothing of this sort.  He won't go and admit his love for anyone then walk away with a feeling of disappointment when they don't return it.  It doesn't capture our true being," Kurama insisted.

            "Who cares?  It's funny!  I mean shorty gets _rapped_ to death by some ugly demon chick. Can't you see the humor in that?!" someone yelled.

            Hiei scowled and stood up.  "Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

            Kuwabara stepped out of the shadows and patted the short, fat man on the shoulders.  "Good job, Mr. Director Guy!"  Kuwabara continued to laugh. "Man oh man, this is priceless!  The commercial with the credit card should have this included 'watching a short demon who thinks he's all that get rapped to death by an ugly demon chick: priceless'."

            "I don't find this the least bit funny," Kurama said calmly.

            "Of course you don't.  You didn't have to do anything funny and also, you've got a pretty dry sense of humor," Kuwabara said matter-of-factly.

            "I do not."

            "URUSAI!"  Hiei yelled.  Every stared at him.  "Fine, Kuwabara, if you truly find this funny, maybe we should have you and Uremeshi act in this movie in nearly the same way.  I think I'll find that layout humorous."  Hiei flashed his trademark smirk and turned to the director.  "What do you think?"

            The director put a chubby hand up to his face.  "Hmm. . . it sounds like a good idea, but I don't write the script.  I just direct."  He turned and made one of the lights shine on the shadows to lighten it up.  "What do _you_ think?"

            He had directed his words to a girl not much older than Kurama's human form.  The girl had brown hair thrown casually over one shoulder and her fingers laced under her chin.  Her elbows were propped up on a small table with a computer, paper and pencils on it.  Her blue eyes sparkled thoughtfully.  "What do I think?  What exactly do you expect of me?"

            The director turned to Hiei.  "What do you want?"

            Hiei looked up at Kurama.  "You can help on ideas too."  He looked at the girl.  "You know what you wrote with Kurama and me, right?  I want you to do the same with the lummox and Uremeshi.  I want them to know the humiliation of being . . .um . . ."

            "Straight?" Kurama offered.

            "What?" 

            "Preferring to feel infatuated towards the opposite sex rather than the same."

            "Hn.  Then I'll use that.  Okay, the human boys need to know the humiliation of being _straight_ and having your reputation twisted and made you the opposite of straight."

            "Gay," Kurama corrected.

            "Whatever!" Hiei snapped.

            The girl smiled faintly.  "Then I'll have it ready in a while.  Give me ideas so I know exactly what you want in it other than them liking one another."

            "I would like it if they could do the same as us only make it more humiliating," Kurama said.

            Hiei nodded.  "The beginning with us in it with Youko and everything was fine, but I want Kuwabara and Uremeshi to have less honor in the movie."

            "Anything special you want me to add?" the girl asked.

            "I want them to be really close.  Closer than what you had Kurama and I act," Hiei said.

            The girl nodded, a demonic smile blossoming on her lips.  "You want details then?"

            "Details?"

            "Sort of like what Kurama and the girl did only you prefer to have Kazume and Yusuke.  Right?"

            "Yeah.  That's what I want.  _I_ don't want to _see_ it get into details, but the world must see this like they have to see the movie Kurama and I were in.

            The director laughed gleefully.  "Great!  I will do the directing and I will get loads of cash and popularity from this!"

            Hiei shook his head.  "No, I'm directing."

            "I shall help as well," Kurama said.

            The director shivered with anger, making his body fat jiggle like a bowl of Jell-O.  "_I_ am the director to all of Kara's works!" he screamed.

            Kara shook her head.  "Not necessarily.  You just said that you would.  Besides, you never really like what I wrote.  I don't like this screenplay either.  You told me to write a yaoi story and here it is.  You grabbed it, found some people that went with it and voila! You think you're instantly a hit because of some crap I came up with when I was on a sugar rush."

            "BUT I WANT TO DIRECT THIS!" the director screamed.

            Hiei used his Jagan eye and focused it on his katana that lay a few feet away.  His katana flew into the air and into Hiei's hand.  "Kurama and I are going to direct, Kuwabara and Yusuke are going to act.  You shut up.  Do this and nobody will get hurt."

            "I'm calling security.  SECURITY!" 

            Hiei raised his katana.  Kurama brought a hand up to stop him.  "Allow me, Hiei.  I will do this."  He used his rose whip and killed the director.  

            Kurama turned to Kara.  "So how soon can we expect this script to be complete?"

            Kara smiled at the red-haired fox.  "Soon.  As long as there is silence and the two of you give me helpful ideas."

            Hiei laughed.  "That we will.  I'm making sure that this will be ultimate hell on the idiotic humans."

~~~_Come on.  Did you seriously think I'd have Kurama and Hiei gay on purpose?  What did you think of the slight twist of the story making it a movie the whole time?  Please review and flames, of course, are accepted just like in all my fan fics.  Review and tell me if you want another chapter! ~~~_


	7. Irony

**Disclaimer:** I down own YYH, but I own Kara and other people that aren't on the show.

                _  CHAPTER SEVEN:  **Irony**_

**__**

**__**

                Kurama stumbled into his room to fall into his bed.  He was mentally tired from the movie shoot he was paid to act in at the studio.  He turned to fall face forward on his bed and saw the pile of books and paper neatly stacked on his desk.  He groaned.  Because of the late taping of the scene, he had been forced to put his homework off until later.  He glanced at the clock.  It was about midnight.  It wasn't as late as he thought it was.  He turned his desk lamp on and began to work on his homework.  History was his best subject so he started on that first.  He became so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear the faint footsteps behind him or the half-assed covering of the person's Spirit Energy.

                He froze suddenly as something teased his long, red hair.  He felt his hair being pushed to one side and something warm and light press to the nape of his neck.  A shiver of ice ran down his spine.  What was this feeling?  Disgust?  A faint sense of pleasure?  With effort, he turned around to find Hiei with his main eyes closed firmly and his Jagan eye in plain view, staring at him.

                "Hiei?  What are you doing?"  Kurama insisted.  He shook Hiei, which got no response.  Instead, Hiei ran his hands through Kurama's hair muttering something faint.

                "You've got silky hair.  Like a girl's, but it gives me a different sense of pleasure to feel it against my skin," Hiei muttered faintly.  His main eyes were still closed tightly.   

                "HIEI!" Kurama hit Hiei's head near the Jagan eye.  It was close enough to cause pain, but not directly.

                Hiei's eyes flew open and his hands clapped to his forehead.  "Damn, fox!  Why the hell did you do that?!" he cried.

                "You . . .how should I say this?"

                "I don't give a damn about how you say this!  I want a good excuse and it better not be something like 'oh, Hiei, you had a Makai insect on your head!'"

                "Allow me to inquire something first.  Why are you in my room, let alone my house?"

                Hiei looked around as if for the first time.  "I thought we were in the studio.  The next thing I know, I'm here."  He looked at Kurama.  "Why did you hit me?" he asked slowly and more calmly this time.           

                Kurama took a deep breath.  "You _kissed_ me.  You moved my hair out of the way and kissed me," he said.

                Hiei stared at the kitsune.  "No.  There's no way I . . ."

                "It gets slightly worse.  After you . . ._kissed_ me, you toyed with my hair muttering something about me having silky hair as a female's but it gives you more pleasure to feel it against your skin."  Kurama smiled at him apologetically.  "I know it seems like . . ._bullshit_ as you like to say, but why would I joke about something like this?"

                "I kissed you and said I liked the way your hair felt?" Hiei said bluntly.

                "Yes."

                Hiei brought his hands to his hair and yelled.  "WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!  I KISSED YOU FOR KAMISAMA'S SAKE AND DON'T FEEL GUITLY!"

                Kurama looked at him in awe.  "That's not the worse part."

                Hiei lowered his hands.  "What?  Don't tell me that . . ."

                "I-I think I actually enjoyed it.  It was. . .how do they say this. . .a _guilty_ pleasure," Kurama murmured, embarrassed.

                "This has got to be the biggest case of bullshit irony in the history of my life."

                "Mine as well and I have lived for much longer than you."

                Their eyes met.  Crimson eyes burned into jade ones and vice versa.  Silently, their thoughts clashed with one another.

                After a moment, Kurama spoke.  "Perhaps this is only a minor side-effect from the making of this movie.  I don't think it would be wise for us to be experimental on this new . . .approach to one another."

                Hiei said nothing for a while.  "Maybe we _should_ experiment.  I mean it's not like anyone needs to know about this.  In secret we can test it out, just to see if this is permanent or something serious.  The Jagan has drawn me to you while I was asleep.  It's literally going to hurt me if I don't obey its demands.  My whole mind will feel like it's going to explode if I don't agree to it.  Maybe we should, just to ease the pain."

                Kurama smiled weakly.  "Perhaps.  I don't feel right about this, but I don't want to do this behind everyone's backs."

                "So you want the ningen to know?"

                "No, it's just that it seems improper, just as the argument we had that led to the director's death."  Kurama took a shuddering breath and tried to continue but the phone rang.  He quickly picked up the phone.  "Hello?" he said.

                "Hey, Kurama?  This is Kara.  I wanted to tell you that the script is done."

                "All ready?!"

                "Yeah.  You want to see it?"

                "Maybe tomorrow after school so I can get Kuwabara and Yusuke to it as well."

                "Bring Hiei too.  He's cute."

                "Is he?"

                "You are too, but both of you have to come or I'm not doing the script."

                "Fine.  We'll be there."

                "Great!"  Kara hung up the phone.

                Kurama did the same and quickly told Hiei.

_Ha ha, changed it again! Am I confusing anyone yet?  Please review and flames are accepted!_


	8. In The Studeo

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the director guy (who's dead, mind you), and Kara.  Anyone else that isn't on YYH is mine.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Kurama sighed as he walked the two blocks from his school to the movie studio.  The video shoot was today and he wasn't looking forward to it.  He opened the door to the studio and was greeted by Kara with a big grin.  "Hey, Kurama.  You're early.  Nobody else is here just yet.  Just get out of school?"

            "Yes.  You aren't much older nor younger than me; don't you go to school?"

            "I'm home schooled.  My parents are dead so I have to teach myself.  The only way I can get extra money is by using my writing talents to support myself."

            "I'm sorry to hear that."

            "Yeah, yeah.  Aren't we all?" Kara griped.  She led the fox into her writing room and held up a script.  "This is only the first scene.  You can see that it's not that thick but once Hiei comes, I'm sure you two can tell me what to improve on.  This is what you said you wanted so here."

            Kurama looked at it.  "Act one: The Heart Speaks.  Kuwabara walks up on Yusuke sulking.  Kuwabara says: Hey, Uremeshi, what's wrong?  You aren't trying to beat my head in like you do most of the time."  He looked down at Kara over the edge of the script.  "How do you know all about them?" he asked curiously.  Even the simplest things made his quick mind turn.

            "Oh, you know.  I live in town and everybody talks about the 'great Uremeshi'. They talked about Kuwabara when Yusuke suddenly disappeared for dead for a long time.  Supposedly they're the strongest people in town." Kara winked.  "Of course nobody knows about sweet, loveable Suiichi, right?  Nobody knows that you're Youko deep down except for a select few.  They don't know that you're the strongest person in town.  Who would expect you to be deadly?"

            Kurama felt his skin prickle and decided not to ask anything else.  Something about the way Kara's eyes pierced into his own wasn't making him feel very comfortable.  The door to the studio slammed open, making Kara turn away from Kurama.  "Hi, Hiei.  Make yourself at home . . .as well as you can, anyway." Kara looked apologetically at Kurama and Hiei.  "I have to run out and get a few things.  My computer needs more ink and paper.  I'll be back in a few."  She shoved a script into Hiei's hands.  "Look over this.  When Yusuke and Kuwabara come in, give them a copy too if I'm not back by then."

            She headed out the door.

            Hiei skimmed over the script and laughed.  "They're put in the very same position you and I were in when we first were dragged into this shit.  Now they know how awkward it'll feel."

            Kurama took no notice of Hiei's words and continued to look at the script.  He flipped through it and saw that around act 3, Kuwabara and Yusuke were to admit their love for one another.  He abruptly put it down and sat in Kara's chair that could swivel and with a back that could bend in an obtuse angle or right angle (depending on whether you pushed down on it or not).  He had a headache all of a sudden.  

            Hiei looked at the fox and lay his script down on top of the script Kurama placed on the desk.  "What's the matter?" he asked in a gentle voice that was unlike him.

            "I've got a headache.  It's nothing important."   

            "I don't think the print is that small."

            "It's not . . .I don't know what's wrong with me.  I've been having bad headaches all day . . .every since last night."

            "Last night?  I was with you last night and you seemed fine."

            Kurama's closed eyes shot open. His green eyes studied the script from a distance as he thought.  "Remember you said that your eye would harm you if it didn't get what it desired?"

            "Yeah."

            "Maybe I have something similar to that . . .but I don't have the eye to tell me what's wrong with me." Kurama was feeling confused and his growing headache wasn't helping.  

            Hiei smiled mischievously.  "I think I can help with that.  If you're having the same problem I had, then I can fix it."  He went closer to Kurama.  Kurama looked up at him with his curious green eyes noting the suggestive look buried in Hiei's eyes.  Hiei brushed his lips against the fox's neck lightly.  Kurama's eyes closed.  Hiei's lips were almost hypnotic. Every inch of him wanted to be basked in the smaller demon's warmth.  The fire demon ran his tongue down the back of the fox's slender neck.  Kurama shivered with guilty pleasure.

            "Is your headache leaving you?" Hiei asked in a slightly husky voice.  

            "Yes . . ." Kurama whispered in a low voice neither of them barely heard.

            "Then I can stop now, can't I?" Hiei teased.  He straightened and studied Kurama's face.

            Kurama's face was passive as it normally was.  He pressed his lips to Hiei's, silently demanding more.  Hiei slowly unzipped the jacket of Kurama's uniform as he and the fox's lips intertwined.  He broke away from the demanding kiss and brushed his lips and tongue down Kurama's chest.  A moan of pleasure escaped Kurama's lips.  Hiei grinned.  Seeing this side of Kurama was intriguing.

            The door to the studio opened and Hiei quickly stopped and rearranged the scarf that perched on his shoulders.  Kurama allowed his jacket to hang open, letting the breeze from the open-air cool his flushed skin.  Yusuke and Kuwabara peered into the dark hallway.  "Hello?" Yusuke called.

            "Down the hallway to you left, bakatare ningen," Hiei snapped.

            Kuwabara scowled.  "I hate that pip-squeak. . ." he growled.

            Yusuke shrugged.  "Hiei doesn't bother me. He opens his mouth enough so I know what he's like but it's Kurama I can't stand.  He acts too perfect to be human."

            "He's not human."

            "That's the point.  He acts too perfect to be human and we know he's a demon—a famous demon at that. There's now way he can act so nice and be a killer."

            "Maybe he changed."

            "I think there's something to him we don't know. . .maybe I don't wanna know what it is."

            "Who cares.  Lets get this crap over with so I can have my date with Yukina."

            "You got a date with her?"

            "No, but I'm going to annoy the crap out of her until he says yes."

            "As long as Hiei doesn't do anything."

            "Why would Shorty do anything?  He must think Yukina's hot too.  She obviously likes me over him.  I'm nicer."

            "Not to mention clumsy and stupid."

            "What was that?!"

            "Nothing!!!"


	9. Not Yusuke & Kuwabara Too!

            Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but stare at Kurama.  With his shirt partly open, revealing his muscled chest but perfect and flawless skin, he could resemble a god.  It was amazing to see this much of his body.  Yusuke and Kuwabara felt an urge to reach and touch the fox spirit's skin.

            Kurama took no notice of the human's staring.  His mind was still whirling from Hiei's touch.  His lips were tingling with a strange sensation.

            "What are you staring at?" Hiei snapped.

            Yusuke snapped out of his trance.  "Um, nothing.  What were you two doing?"

            "We were talking about how stupid you both are," Hiei replied.

            "Ah, I should've seen that coming."

            Kara burst into the room.  "I'm sorry I'm late!  Are we ready to go?"  She saw Kurama sitting in her chair.  "Kurama?  What're you doing in my chair?"

            Kurama stood.  "I'm sorry.  I had such a horrible headache and I had to sit for a bit."

            "That's okay.  Now here's what I want you all to do.  We'll rehearse over the script and a few days later, we'll get it on tape."

            In a few minutes, everything was set up.  Yusuke sat on a couch with Kuwabara standing in front of him.

            "Action!" Kurama called.

            Kuwabara stared at his script. "Uh . . .Uremeshi, what's wrong?  Are you stick?  Uh I mean sick."

            Yusuke rolled his eyes at his friend's inability to read. He looked at his script.  "No, I'm just fed up with girls.  I hate them.  They don't do anything right."

            "Yeah I oonder . . .um Understand what you mean.  They're only good for cooking and something to tiz."

            "Tease!" Yusuke corrected.  "Yeah, good point.  That's why I like having you as a friend."  He looked up.

            Kuwabara growled at his script.  "I like kitties better."

            "That's not in the script, moron," Kara yelled.  She was behind the camera in front of Hiei and Kurama who were sitting on a bench.

            All the while, Hiei couldn't take his mind off the fox that sat beside him with his hands folded in his lap.  How could he look so graceful even while sitting?  His hand reached out to touch the calm ones.  Kurama felt the touch and smiled at the demon.

            "Not now," he whispered.  He brought the hand to his lips.  He kissed the palm of his hand and lowered it.

            "No way in _hell_ am I going to kiss Uremeshi!" Kuwabara screamed.

            Yusuke scowled.  "You're such a baby.  We get paid for doing this, so put up with it."

            Kuwabara scowled back.  He pecked Yusuke lightly on his lips, thinking that that was all that he was going to do.  Both boys were amazed to feel a pleasing electrical shock burn through them.  Almost at once, both their lips parted and the kiss became deeper.  Kuwabara groaned.           

            Kara peered over the camera.  "Okay, I think that's enough now.  It's been over an hour.  You can go if you want."

            The boys stopped as if they were in a trance.  Yusuke pulled at his gelled hair.  "Holy shit!  I enjoyed that!  I fuckin _enjoyed_ that!  I can't be gay!"  He muttered.

            Kuwabara patted the dark haired boy on the head.  "It was acting, nothing serious."

            "Yeah right."  The two boys left.  Kurama and Hiei left too.

~*~*~*~*

            Kurama sat in his room working once again on late homework.  _I need to get on a decent schedule_, he though bitterly and worked frantically.  It was getting crazy.  Finally, he was done. He turned out the light and found Hiei was in his room fiddling with paper.

            "Hiei?  Why are you still here?  Shouldn't you be out training?  It's been a while."

            The smaller demon shook his head.  "I don't feel like it."  He put the newspaper down.  "You've been on my mind the whole time.  I couldn't train if I wanted to."

            Kurama smiled and reached out to stroke the dark gravity defying hair.  Hiei almost purred with joy and pleasure.

            Kurama allowed him to unfasten the buttons to his shirt.  The demon brushed his lips against the fox's skin, almost in awe to feel no flaw on his skin.  He traced the muscles in his arm and chest with a finger.

            Hiei trembled with pleasure as Kurama kissed his throat.  In the darkness, their lips met.  Kurama's tongue touched Hiei's lips as if begging for entrance.  Entrance was granted.  Their tongues seemed to dance to a slow rhythm.  It was heaven just to be in one another's embrace and touch.  Everything around them no longer existed.  It was only them in their own universe and right now, that was all that mattered.

            A knock came at the door.  "Suiichi? Have you done your homework?"  A gasp was heard as the door opened revealing the two demons locked in each other's arms and their lips and tongues together.


	10. Final Chapter

Kurama looked up, afraid of what Shiori would say seeing him like this, tangled in Hiei's embrace.  Would she shun him?  Instead of seeing Shiori, he saw Kara.

            "Kara!" he said angrily.  "What are you doing in my home?!"

            "Seeing if my little spell worked."

            "What are you talking about?!'

            "You see, I have this bad luck of things happening in my plays and then it happens in real life….to an extent.  Since you and Hiei played a part with the two of you falling in love but Hiei dies, one or the other has to happen.  The play chose to have you two stay together."

            "And Yusuke?"

            "They haven't gotten far in the script but they seem stuck together too.  Isn't that great?"

            "It's evil."  
            Kara beamed.  "Thank you."  

            Hiei stood, his cloak had been pulled off.  "Get out.  Leave all of us alone.  Come back, and you will be spared.  Go," he said angrily.  With the telepathic powers summoned from his Jagan eye, he pushed Kara out, closed the door and locked it. "I hate humans," he said in a trembling voice.

            "I doubt that she is to be able to do that."

            "It doesn't matter.  I hate her."  He brushed the silky hair away from the fox's face.  "But in a way, it wasn't _that_ bad for her to do this."  He took Kurama's face gently in his hands and kissed him, grinning as he felt Kurama return the kiss.

            Once again, the world around them disappeared and there was only each other and one another's lips and gentle touch.

            In the Uremeshi residence, Kuwabara and Yusuke were having a 'manly' talk.

            "Did you feel any thing weird when we had to. . .you know. . .kiss?" Kuwabara asked slowly.  He looked at Yusuke's form sprawled on the floor in front of the TV. eating chips.  

            "What, Kuwabara?"  Yusuke turned to face his friend and shoved another handful of Cheetos in his mouth.

            Kuwabara repeated his words. 

            "Oh, I don't know.  Sometimes we have to do things we don't wanna do.  Like me being a Spirit Detective and getting my ass beat by a huge guy like Toguro."

            "That's it?  How was it though?"

            "It wasn't _that_ bad, I guess.  Better than Keiko.  She likes to slobber all over you when you want to sit and do something important.  Like watching this porno video for instance.  Why?" Yusuke asked, oblivious to everything.

            "No reason."  Kuwabara sighed inwardly and watched the rest of the pornographic video with his friend, wondering if he felt anything special for the spirit detective or if it was just after effect from lack of sleep.

Yeah, in shortened terms, Kurama and Hiei are happy living their lives together, Yusuke is now dating Keiko, totally forgetting about his and Kuwabara's kiss during the script.  Kara disappeared somewhere so the movie with the two boys was never completed.  Kuwabara talks with his cats but he's lost interest in Yukina, still wondering if he liked Yusuke.  He stays with his cats for company.  He has no life.

            Okay, this was half-assed and it wasn't the best I could do, but I didn't have a better idea of what to do. It's stupid, but there's one good thing out of this, you don't have to see this stupid story anymore since I'm through with it!  Read my other stories.  Those'll be way better than this one.


End file.
